Le poids du passé
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: Spoilers diffusions US! Post 4x06 Inspiré du dinner Lanie/Esposito/Jenny/Ryan. Pourquoi Lanie et Javier se sont -ils vraiment séparés après ce diner? Lanie centric. Lanie/Kate, Javier/Kate. Soupçons de Caskett sur fond d'Esplanie. Bonne lecture!
1. Lanie & Kate

**Le poids du Passé**

Attention Spoilers diffusion US :Post 4x06 Inspiré du double dinner Jenny/Kevin et Lanie/Javier.

Je trouve que la façon dont ils se sont séparés à cause de l'évocation du mariage était un peu mystérieuse...alors j'ai eu cette idée. Ce ne sont pas des spoilers (du moins je ne crois pas je ne les lis pas lol) seulement une intrigue que j'ai inventé à Lanie.

Les autres personnages sont un peu présents aussi, surtout Kate. Soupçons de Caskett sur fond d'Esplanie.

Cette histoire comportera normalement **4 chapitres**. Voici le premier. Bonne lecture :)

...

La porte de la morgue s'ouvrit sur Kate Beckett qui la poussa d'un geste habitué.

« Castle, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mort étouffé dans un sac à sapin qu'il s'agit de l'œuvre de petits lutins maléfiques engagés par le père Noël » souffla t- elle, excédée par la nouvelle théorie fumeuse de son acolyte qui ne manquait pas d'imagination.

« Quoi ! Il a peut être été très désobéissant cet année. » Renchérit Rick qui soutenait à fond sa théorie. Kate lui adressa un autre regard blasé, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers Lanie, son sourire s'estompa légèrement. Le corps étendu devant elle avait été assassiné, et il fallait qu'elle retrouve son sérieux.

« Salut Lanie. Alors, t'en sais plus ? »

Lanie ôta le voile du cadavre ce qui dévoila la partie de son bras blanc et inerte.

« Il n'a pas été étouffé. Je veux dire, ça n'est pas la cause de la mort. Il y a une trace de piqure sur son bras. Et les analyses ont démontré une présence de cyanure dans son sang. A faible dose, mais ça a suffit. » Expliqua Lanie.

« Du cyanure… » Répéta Kate, sceptique.

« Des traces ADN ? » demanda Rick. Lanie hocha la tête.

« Pas la moindre. »

Kate soupira.

« Très bien, on aura pas beaucoup avancé. »

« Est-ce que le père Noël ne pourrait pas utiliser du cyanure dans son atelier, pour fabriquer certains jouets ? » suggéra Castle, un sourcil levé. Kate et Lanie le foudroyèrent du regard.

« Ben voyons, histoire d'empoisonner les enfants sous le sapin. Astucieux, Castle ! Et puis d'abord, le Père Noël n'existe pas ! » rappela Kate, comme si Castle avait 7 ans. Castle fronça les sourcils.

« Oh Kate. Ne m'enlevez pas mes illusions ! » pleurnicha t-il. Kate roula des yeux en partageant un regard amusé avec Lanie.

« Allez cogiter sur les théories maléfiques du Père Noël dans la voiture Castle, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. » lui somma Kate.

« On dirait que je suis de trop… » souffla t-il avec légèreté en s'éloignant vers la porte. Kate attendit qu'il ait passé la lourde porte métallique avant de se retourner vers Lanie, qui était déjà entrain de recouvrir le corps.

« Lanie, on peut parler cinq minutes ? »

« Bien sur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ca va te paraitre direct, mais…Esposito et toi, c'est fini ? » demanda Kate avec aplomb. Lanie lui offrit de gros yeux offusqués.

« T'es sérieusement entrain de me poser cette question ? »

Kate acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Lanie soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et bien moi je te dits qu'on n'aura pas cette conversation. » répondit Lanie avec un peu de froideur. Kate dévisagea son amie.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda t-elle avec douceur. Lanie hocha la tête en retirant ses gants.

« Nope. »

« Lanie ! Franchement je comprends pas. » s'entêta Kate.

« Et je te demandes pas de comprendre ! Est-ce que moi je te cuisine comme ça avec ton écrivain ? »

« Il n'est pas MON écrivain…Et oui, tu me cuisines sans cesse. » répliqua Kate. Lanie soupira.

« D'accord, mauvais exemple. Mais je ne vois pas de quoi je voudrais parler. On s'est séparé, c'est tout. Y avait pas de sentiments entre nous, ça n'avait donc plus aucun sens. » assura Lanie en se dirigeant vers la table ou tous ses outils chirurgicaux étaient posés.

« A d'autre ! » s'empressa de contester Kate. « Lanie je te connais depuis des années…Tu es mon amie. Tu pourrais être honnête avec moi, non ? »

Lanie se retourna vers Kate, les bras croisés.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir, Lieutenant ? »

« Je sais très bien que tu tiens à lui et j'ai vu la façon dont il te regardait. Alors je comprends rien. » avoua Kate, désemparée.

Lanie haussa les épaules.

« Y a rien à comprendre. On fait une pause, c'est tout. Avoir des sentiments ça ne suffit pas. »

« Alors qu'est ce qui vous manquait ? » s'étonna Kate.

« Rien, pour être honnête. Il était génial avec moi. » répondit Lanie. « Simplement, avec Kevin et Jenny, on en est venu à parler mariage, l'autre soir, et… »

« Et ? »

« Et on s'est engueulé. On n'a pas le même point de vue, c'est tout. » affirma Lanie.

« Et c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes séparé ? Parce que vous n'avez pas le même point de vue ? » tenta de comprendre Kate. « C'est un peu léger, non ? »

« Pas quand ça concerne le mariage. Parce que c'est une question qui vient forcement sur le tapis après pas mal de temps, et on était juste pas prêt à l'aborder ensemble. On a besoin de temps…enfin j'ai besoin de temps. Tu le connais, Javier est sanguin, latin, passionné… »

« Mais il est contre le mariage ? » la coupa Kate, étonnée.

« Non, ça serait plutôt le contraire…. » soupira Lanie. Kate fit de gros yeux.

« Quoi…Toi, t'es contre le mariage ? »

« Je suis juste pas prête à en parler avec lui ! Et il l'a mal, très mal pris. » expliqua Lanie, un peu amère.

« Pourquoi tu veux pas en parler avec lui ? »

« Ca fait qu'un an qu'on est ensemble, Kate ! » rétorqua Lanie, énervée.

« Et alors ? Si ça fonctionne ! » S'entêta Kate.

Lanie lui offrit un petit sourire malicieux.

« Dit donc, ça fait trois ans que ça fonctionne, toi et Castle, pourtant vous n'avez jamais parlé mariage, je me trompe ? »

Kate roula des yeux.

« Lanie, s'il te plait….nous c'est professionnel. Uniquement. »

Lanie pouffa de rire.

« Ben voyons. »

« Et d'ailleurs », reprit Kate en regardant le plafond, « il m'a déjà demandé en mariage une fois. »

Lanie releva des yeux offusqués vers Kate.

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais, enfin il a rattrapé la bague de Ryan quand ils s'entrainaient a demander Jenny en mariage…c'était mignon…enfin bref…. » rit Kate en hochant la tête. Le sourire de la jeune femme ne duperait personne, et surtout pas Lanie.

« Kate, t'es folle amoureuse de lui. » constata Lanie avec un petit sourire. Le sourire de Kate s'estompa.

« Hum…non. Et ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plait ! » s'énerva légèrement Kate, mal à l'aise.

« Tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux, je suis pas aveugle… » ajouta Lanie dans un sourire.

« Et moi je suis pas aveugle non plus. Et je vois comment toi et Esposito étiez bien ensemble. Alors tu pourras me dire n'importe quoi, je crois pas trouver une raison valable pour que vous soyez séparés ! » répondit Kate, catégorique.

Lanie lui offrit un regard noir et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, lasse de cette discussion.

« Bon, y a un truc que j'tai jamais dit. » avoua t-elle en se raclant la gorge.

« J'técoute. » dit Kate, en croisant à son tour les bras.

« C'est pas forcement facile à dire…Quand j'avais 20 ans, je me suis mariée. » confia Lanie, un peu gênée. Kate écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Avec un type que j'avais rencontré en fac de médecine. »

« Noooon. » souffla Kate, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Tu as été mariée à 20 ans, toi, Lanie Parish ? » reprit-elle, presque amusée.

« Et bien oui ! La petite docteur modèle s'est mariée sur un coup de tête à 20 ans. »

« Las Vegas ? » tenta Kate.

« Non…mais pas loin. Il s'appelait Michael. Et on sortait ensemble depuis quelques mois. J'étais raide amoureuse de lui… j'aurais dit oui à tout et n'importe quoi ! » se souvint Lanie.

« Mais ? »

« Mais ça s'est très mal fini. C'est un mauvais souvenir et j'ai même du mal à en parler. » ajouta Lanie en devenant de plus en plus mal a l'aise. Elle entortilla ses doigts entre eux par contenance.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait ? » osa demander Kate, un peu inquiète. Lanie éluda la question.

« Il m'a fait du mal. Enfin peu importe…Je sais que c'est le passé. Mais c'est un trop mauvais souvenir. Et depuis, j'ai du mal à m'engager vraiment dans une relation. Ca me posait pas vraiment de problème jusqu'à là… Jusqu'à ce que je sorte avec tu sais qui. » souffla Lanie. Kate esquissa un sourire.

« Alors tu l'aimes un peu ? »

« A ton avis… » Bredouilla Lanie qui ne supportait pas vraiment d'avouer ses sentiments comme ça.

« Mais maintenant, c'est fini. » ajouta t-elle dans un haussement d'épaule, et d'une voix décidée.

« Attends, tu ne vas pas laisser ça vous séparer…Lanie tu devrais lui en parler. » conseilla Kate.

Lanie hocha la tête.

« J'arrive à peine à t'en parler, je pourrais jamais en parler avec lui. » refusa t-elle en posant ses yeux sur ses outils qu'elle rangeait.

« Si tu lui en parles pas, c'est moi qui lui parlerait. » menaça Kate. Lanie la foudroya du regard et attrapa son scalpel.

« Si tu fais ça… » menaça Lanie à son tour en levant son scalpel d'un air vengeur. Kate pouffa de rire.

« Ca va, je dirais rien. Mais tu devrais y réfléchir…Et woo, tu fous la frousse quand tu veux ! »

« Je sais. » reconnut fièrement Lanie en reposant son scalpel.

« S'il te plait dit moi que tu vas lui parler. » ajouta Kate.

Lanie alla répondre lorsque le téléphone de Kate sonna. Elle regarda l'identité de l'appelant et releva des yeux paniqués vers Lanie.

« Merde. Castle ! »

Lanie grinça des dents.

« Oublié dans une voiture…pauvre chéri. » plaisanta Lanie.

« Je file. Mais on n'a pas fini cette conversation ! » précisa Kate en pointant Lanie du doigt, avant de s'enfuir en trottinant vers la porte en acier.

Lanie roula des yeux.

« Si. Conversation terminée ! » trancha t-elle dans un sourire.

...

A suivre !


	2. Javier & Kate

Wouaouuu. 5 reviews pour le chapitre un en une matinée. Que dire? Merci :) C'est super motivant. Voici la suite. Et encore merci, merci !

...

« Toujours rien du côté de la mère ! » soupira Ryan en venant s'affaler dans son fauteuil. La journée avait été longue et fastidieuse. Elle touchait à sa fin, et l'enquête n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce.

« Quoi elle n'a pas avoué ? » demanda Kate en levant les yeux de son dossier.

« En fait, ça m'étonnerait que ça soit elle. En plus on a vérifié, elle a un alibi en béton. Et elle a pas l'air assez tordu pour avoir un complice, en tous cas on a aucune piste. Va falloir tout reprendre depuis le début…» ajouta Esposito en balançant ses clés de voiture sur son bureau. Kate passa une main dans ses cheveux, en soupirant.

« Cette affaire n'a ni queue ni tête… J'ai mal au cerveau à force de tout rabâcher…» souffla t-elle en se frottant la tempe.

« En parlant de cerveau, ou est Castle ? » demanda Ryan en regardant autour de lui.

« Il est rentré, Alexis avait besoin de son « papounet ». » dit –elle dans un sourire.

Ryan et Esposito échangèrent un regard.

« Oh. Il vous manque, ça se voit. » fit remarquer Ryan, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait le fusiller du regard. Ce qui ne rata pas.

« Ryan. Vous n' avez pas une future femme à retrouver ? Il est tard, on continuera demain...et je vous ai assez vu. » Ryan sourit.

« Bonne idée, j'suis claqué. Ce soir, c'est ciné avec Jenny. On va voir une des nombreuses niaiseries de Noël qui sortent en cette période de fêtes…Vous voulez venir ? » proposa Ryan.

« Non merci c'est gentil. Les films de Noël, très peu pour moi.» déclina Kate dans un sourire.

« Ouais, moi non plus, vieux. J'ai déjà un truc de prévu. Et puis j'aime pas les films de gonzesse.» Répondit Esposito. Ryan le fixa, froidement.

« Films de gonzesse ? » s'étonna t-il. Javier acquiesça.

« Ben ouais, tous ces films qui regorgent de sentiments…brr j'en ai la chair de poule rien que d'y penser. » se moqua t-il.

« Pour une fois, et c'est rare, j'approuve Esposito! » participa Kate en glissant un dossier dans le tiroir de son bureau. Ryan les regarda à tour de rôle puis haussa les épaules.

« Bon, ben comme vous voudrez. J'aime les films de gonzesses et j'assume ! » Précisa –t-il avec humour en s'éloignant vers l'ascenseur, sa veste sous le bras. Kate leva les yeux vers Esposito à l'entente de cette phrase, et ils partagèrent un sourire complice.

« Jenny à une très mauvaise influence sur lui. » reconnut Javier, ce qui amusa Kate.

« Alors, comme ça t'as des projets ce soir ? » s'informa t- elle discrètement.

« Ouais, petite sortie avec des anciens potes de l'armée…Vous voulez venir ? » proposa t-il.

« Oh non, ça ira. J'ai eu mon quota de mecs pour la journée. » plaisanta Kate qui ne pensait qu'à Rick.

« Arrêtez ça. Vous adorez avoir Castle sur le dos, admettez le ! » souligna Esposito. Kate soupira et décida de changer de sujet.

« Et sinon…T'as parlé à Lanie récemment ? » demanda t- elle en retirant son arme de sa poche.

« Ouaip, ce matin, quand on a retrouvé le corps… » répondit –il vaguement.

« Non, j'voulais dire, sur un plan plus personnel. » précisa Kate. Javier fronça les sourcils.

« Un plan plus personnel. Ca veut dire quoi ? »

Le lieutenant Beckett haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était plutôt triste. A cause de votre rupture. »

Esposito pouffa de rire.

« Triste. Lanie. A cause de moi? Voyez-vous ça... Cette fille est un vrai roc. Les cadavres qu'elle dissèque sont plus émotifs. » Kate le fixa, médusée par ce qu'elle entendait.

« Hé ho! Dit tout de suite qu'elle a un cœur de pierre ! » s'offusqua Kate. Esposito hocha la tête.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais à mon avis vous avez tout faux. Elle n'est pas triste à cause de moi. C'est elle qui a voulu rompre, j'vous signale. »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas séparé d'un commun accord ? » se souvint Kate. Javier fronça les sourcils.

« C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ? » s'étonna t-il. Kate grimaça légèrement et hésita avant de répondre, honteuse.

« Non heu…Castle et Ryan ont pas arrêté de parler de vous deux aujourd'hui. »

Le regard d'Esposito s'écarquilla.

« Je comprends mieux leur lamentable changement de sujet quand je les aie interrompu tout à l'heure….Non mais j'hallucine. C'est fou ce qu'ils étaient concentré sur l'affaire ! » railla t-il.

« Vous connaissez Castle, il est INCAPABLE de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. » se rappela Kate.

« A part sur vous. » murmura Esposito entre ses dents, lorsqu'il enfilait sa veste.

« Quoi ? » demanda Kate qui n'avait pas entendu.

« Rien ! » assura t-il dans un sourire crispé.

« Bon alors, c'est vrai ou pas ? Vous vous êtes séparé d'un commun accord ? » chercha Kate, en croisant les bras.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? »

« C'est mon amie…et toi je t'aime bien. Je trouve ça idiot que vous soyez séparés, c'est tout. » avoua t-elle honnêtement.

« Et bien…D'abord je suis ravi d'apprendre que vous m'aimez bien… » Commença –il avec humour. « Et si vous voulez vraiment savoir, elle était plus d'accord que moi. » ajouta t-il plus sérieusement, presque amer.

« Bon, je sais que tu vas dire que ça me regarde pas…mais je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler. » dit Kate gentiment.

« Lui parler de quoi ? C'est elle qui est à l'origine de tout ça. » maugréa t-il en attrapant ses clés de voitures.

« A cause du mariage ? »

« Elle vous en a parlé ? » s'étonna Esposito.

« Vaguement... »

« Alors vous devez savoir que c'est de sa faute. Parce qu'elle ne tient pas assez à moi pour s'engager. Et moi je pensais que c'était plus intense entre nous. Et les histoires qui ne mènent nulle part, ça ne m'intéresse pas. » s'énerva t-il. Sa rupture avec Lanie le rendait toujours tendu.

« T'as pas toujours dit ça…. » intervint Kate, en se souvenant de ses multiples conquêtes d'une nuit.

« Lanie était pas une fille comme les autres, pour moi. Je m'attendais à autre chose avec elle. » révéla t-il, un peu gêné de se mettre à nu devant elle.

Attendrie, Kate posa son bras sur celui de Javier.

« Alors va lui parler. J'tassure qu' elle a des choses à te dire… »

« Du genre ? »

Kate se racla la gorge.

« …mieux vaut parler avec elle avant que je fasse une boulette… » marmonna t- elle en serrant les dents. Esposito la dévisagea d'un regard soupçonneux.

« Attendez une minute…elle vous a dit quelque chose ? »

Kate hocha la tête par la négative mais avec un air crispé qui n'était pas crédible une seconde.

"Le mensonge et vous ça fait deux." plaisanta t-il.

"Je ne mens pas." marmonna t-elle.

« Beckett. Dites moi ce qu'elle vous a dit. »

« Esposito. C'est moi qui donne les ordres ! » répondit-elle, offusquée.

Javier soupira et releva le col de sa veste.

« Bon, très bien, comme vous voulez. Mais je n'irais pas lui parler. Si elle a un truc à me dire, ce n'est certainement pas à moi de faire le premier pas. » Trancha t-il, borné. Kate soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, excédée par son comportement gamin.

« C'est fou s'que t'es borné. Alors écoute. Elle a été mariée plus jeune et elle en garde un très mauvais souvenir. »

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Esposito tourna la tête vers elle au ralenti, abasourdi par ces révélations. Kate se mordit la lèvre, se punissant intérieurement d'avoir trahi Lanie.

« Elle va me tuer. » pleurnicha t- elle.

« …quoi ? » balbutia Javier.

« Mourir scalpée, ça doit faire mal... » imagina t- elle avec un air de dégout. Javier ne l'avait même pas entendu.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez dit sur Lanie ? » répéta Javier sans la quitter des yeux. Kate planta son beau regard brillant dans celui d'Esposito.

« Moi ? J'ai rien dit ! Faut qu'je file. Salut et amuse toi bien avec tes potes ! » Lança t- elle à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle attrapa sa veste au vol et décampa aussi rapidement qu'une étoile filante en faisant claquer ses hauts talons sur le sol.

Elle disparut dans l'ascenseur, essoufflée, laissant Esposito derrière elle, encore cloué par sa révélation.

...

A suivre ! Merci encore pour votre lecture! xxx


	3. Lanie & Javier

Bonsoir à tous! Voici la suite. **Esplaniesque** à souhait! lol. Encore merci de vos reviews...Ca fait TROP plaisir. :-)

...

Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée là, devant sa porte. Pourtant elle y était parvenue.  
>A croire que la discussion avec Kate avait eu plus d'impact qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Aussi énervante que perspicace sur ce coup là, Katherine Beckett avait raison, il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Lanie inspira un profond coup avant d'oser lever la main jusqu'à la sonnette. « Javier Esposito. » Elle fixa ce nom quelques secondes, s'humectant les lèvres, stressée. Elle portait un jean foncé, et un pull noir en mohair. Ses longs cheveux lisses noirs retombaient sur ses épaules, et des grands anneaux argentés pendaient à ses oreilles. Elle avait légèrement noirci ses yeux, et mit du rouge à lèvre brillant, essayant de se faire belle, car intérieurement, elle voulait que les choses s'arrange entre eux. Il lui manquait horriblement.<p>

Ca y est, elle avait sonné. Elle tremblait légèrement, appréhendant l'ouverture de cette porte en chêne usé.

Lanie ferma les yeux et se répéta en boucle ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Pourtant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, tout ce qu'elle avait en tête s'effaça.

Javier ouvrit la porte et son regard resta figé sur celle qui était apparue devant lui, dans l'ombre du couloir.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans parler, à réaliser qu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre.

« L…lanie. » bredouilla –t-il.

« Salut…J'te dérange pas ? » demanda t- elle d'une petite voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi surpris de la voir, au point d'avoir du mal a prononcer son prénom.

« Non, je… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

_« Javier, tu viens ? »_

Cette voix féminine qui surgit derrière lui glaça le sang. Non, ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait invité une fille chez lui. Lorsque la fille en question apparu dans l'interstice derrière Javier, Lanie sentit son regard attiré comme un aimant vers elle. Elle était blonde, grande, mince…bre, elle ne lui ressemblait en rien. Et elle la trouvait beaucoup plus belle qu'elle. Forcement.

« Bonsoir » fit la grande blonde en souriant à Lanie. Cette dernière ne trouva même pas la force de lui sourire. Elle fit glisser progressivement son regard sur Javier, devenue muette. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle était venue faire ici.

« Je… » Bafouilla Javier qui ne détacha pas ses yeux de Lanie. Cette dernière hocha la tête, en s'insultant intérieurement. Elle n'aurait jamais du venir. Plus que jamais à ce moment là, elle maudissait les conseils empoisonnés de sa soi-disant meilleure amie.

« Je…suis désolée de t'avoir déranger. » marmonna t- elle en baissant les yeux. Elle fit demi-tour mais sentit aussitôt Esposito la rattraper par le bras.

« Non Lanie, attends…J'suis content que tu sois venu me voir. »

Lanie lui offrit un regard noir en désignant la fille qui l'attendait dans son salon d'un mouvement de tête.

« Ouais, ça se voit. » répondit –elle, moqueuse, en se détachant de son emprise.

« Arrête, c'est rien ça. Faut qu'on parle. »

« C'est rien, mais c'est quand même dans ton salon. » ajouta t- elle, froide et cynique. Lanie ne manquait pas de piquant, ni de répartie. Il ne sut même pas quoi répondre.

« Je suis désolé. » soupira Javier en se mordant la lèvre. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Te fatigue pas. » le coupa t- elle en s'éloignant.

« Lanie, attends ! » l'appela Esposito, en la rattrapant encore une fois par le bras.

Lanie se retourna, le regard noir.

« Lâche-moi le bras, s'il te plait. » ordonna t- elle, polie mais persuasive. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi remontée. Il lui relâcha doucement le bras.

« Faut que j'te parle. » répéta t-il.

« On verra ça plus tard. Visiblement il y a une jeune femme qui vient de s'asseoir sur ton canapé. Ne l'a fais pas attendre, les filles ont horreur de ça. » lança t- elle en lui jetant un dernier regard gelé. Puis elle s'éloigna.

Javier la regarda disparaître dans la cage d'escaliers, cloué. Il ne s'attendait tellement pas à la voir….Il n'eut même pas la force de la rattraper. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux très courts, et bredouilla quelques insultes en Espanol dans un soupir, en retournant dans son appartement.

« Alors, qui c'était ? » demanda la jolie blonde assise sur le sofa, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Javier la fixa silencieusement, tout en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il l'avait invité.

...

La journée du lendemain passa bien vite. Esposito se plongea à corps perdu dans l'enquête, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement absent. Bien sûr, Lanie n'avait pas répondu à ses coups de fil. Et il l'avait appelé plus de cinquante fois. Heureusement, Kate ne le cuisina pas ce jour là. Trop absorbée par leur enquête qui s'était considérablement débloquée, elle en avait momentanément oublié les déboires amoureux de ses collègues et amis. Et c'était une bonne chose. Car s'il lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, Kate l'aurait certainement massacré sur place…ce qu'il aurait mérité.

Affalée dans son canapé, Lanie attrapa la télécommande lorsqu'elle entendit le « bip » du micro ondes. Elle baissa légèrement le son de la télévision, et se leva, alléchée par l'odeur des nouilles chinoises qui se répandaient dans l'appartement. Elle sourit en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle mourrait de faim, n'ayant pas eu le temps de déjeuner le midi. Une bonne petite soirée plateaux télé/nourriture lui ferait le plus grand bien…Mais cette soirée ne serait peut être pas si tranquille que ça.

Après le bip du micro onde, ce fut à la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée de retentir. Lanie fusilla sa porte du regard.

« Ah non non non. Ce soir, je fais comme mes camarades de la morgue…la morte ! » Se murmura t- elle avec humour, en ouvrant la porte micro onde.

« Lanie, c'est moi ! » surgit une voix. La voix de Javier Esposito. Lanie lança un regard encore plus noir à sa porte d'entrée. Elle attendit quelques secondes, muette, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

« Lanie je sais que t'es là. J'ai vu ta voiture, en bas. Et Rodriguez t'as vu rentrer y a pas longtemps. En plus je vois de la lumière, sous la porte. »

Lanie n'en revenait pas. Il avait même regardé sous la porte, et questionner son voisin. Finalement elle soupira lourdement et répondit.

« Interroger Mr Rodriguez ? Là tu vas un peu loin ! » s'exclama t-elle.

« Il parle Espanol, ça m'entraîne à pas oublier ma langue maternelle. » se défendit –il légèrement.

« Ridicule. » souffla t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Ouvre, s'il te plait. » ajouta t-il, plus sérieusement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » râla t- elle en déambulant vers l'entrée.

« Te parler. Juste cinq minutes…S'il te plait. » Répondit la voix, derrière la porte. Lanie s'avança la mort dans l'âme, et actionna la chainette de sécurité avant d'ouvrir la porte. Javier vit Lanie apparaître dans l'interstice, protégée par la chaînette de sécurité. Il fut surpris et sourit.

« J'ai dit que c'était moi. Pas un braqueur ou un voleur. J'suis flic, tu ne crains rien avec moi. T'es pas obligé de mettre ce truc… » dit –il en pointant la petite chaîne du doigt.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? » demanda Lanie en ignorant sa requête.

« Faut qu'on discute, tu crois pas ? »

« Non, je crois pas. » répliqua Lanie en hochant la tête. Javier soupira.

« Je t'ai appelé au moins cents fois.»

Lanie acquiesça.

« Hum hum, je sais.» approuva t-elle. Il sourit légèrement.

« Et...ça t'es pas venu à l'idée de décrocher? »

« Mm...Non. » répondit -elle, dans un sourire très faux.

« T'es incroyablement têtue…et c'est incroyablement sexy. » fit remarquer Esposito en la dévorant des yeux. Elle portait un débardeur bleu cyan et un bas de jogging gris. Tenue totalement banale et décontractée, et Javier n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jogging et qu'un vieux débardeur puissent être aussi attirants.

Lanie souffla en baissant les yeux, excédée par son baratin.

« T'es très mal parti pour que je t'ouvre… » Ajouta t- elle en le fusillant du regard. Javier sourit à nouveau. Même quand elle faisait la gueule, il trouvait Lanie Parish irrésistible.

« Allez, s'il te plait…Je pars dans cinq minutes. Promis. » assura t-il en la regardant dans les yeux levant sa main droite pour garantir sa parole d'honneur.

« Tu peux parler derrière la porte. » lui dit Lanie.

« Je pourrais, mais… » Il regarda furtivement autour de lui et fit semblant de frissonner.

« il fait un peu froid et en plus avec la lumière en panne, j'suis pas rassuré. Quoi, j'ai peur du noir… tu savais pas ? » demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Lanie le fixa, interdite, sans sourciller. Il grinça des dents après quelques secondes.

« T'as vu tout à quoi j'en suis réduit pour que tu m'ouvres ? » ajouta t-il dans un petit rire.

« Oui, et c'est pathétique ! » se moqua t- elle.

« Alors aie pitié de moi… » ajouta t-il avec un regard de chien battu.

Après l'avoir fixé quelques secondes, Lanie soupira, convaincue, et retira la chaînette de sécurité. Elle ouvrit sèchement la porte et fit quelques pas dans son entrée, laissant Javier pénétrer dans son appartement et refermer la porte derrière lui.

« T'as cinq minutes, pas une de plus, et même pas une seconde de rab. » lui dit Lanie en se retournant vers lui.

« Je vois. » Murmura t-il en se raclant la gorge. La partie était loin d'être gagnée. Il déboutonna légèrement le haut de sa chemise, ce qui le rendit incroyablement séduisant aux yeux de Lanie qui prit sur elle pour conserver sa froideur.

« Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Cette fille, enfin…c'est rien du tout. » balbutia t-il.

Lanie hocha la tête et lui fit signe de s'arrêter d'un geste de la main.

« T'as pas à te justifier. J'ai réfléchi, et je n'avais pas à débarquer sans prévenir. »

Javier fit un pas vers elle.

« S'il te plait, écoutes moi, je tiens à me justifier. » la coupa t-il avec un regard poignant.

« Très bien. Justifie toi. » dit –elle en croisant ses bras, l'attendant au tournant.

« En fait j'avais une soirée avec des anciens de l'armée, et on est allé dans ce bar…enfin bref, on a picolé. Je ne la connaissais pas avant et j'voulais que tu saches que je l'ai viré environ une minute après que tu sois partie. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Lanie en haussant un sourcil.

« Vraiment. Et elle m'a même laissé un petit souvenir… » Ajouta Javier en posant sa main sur sa joue piquante. Lanie écarquilla les yeux.

« Elle t'as giflé ? » comprit-elle.

« Et bien comme il faut, en plus ! » se rappela t-il, toujours la main sur sa joue. La force qu'elle y avait mis…Il s'en rappelait encore.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que quand je lui ais dit de partir, que c'était une mauvaise idée, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je lui avais dit de monter si c'était pour qu'il ne se passe rien, et qu'en plus elle habitait de l'autre côté de la ville, et que ça allait lui coûter un max en taxi. »

« Désolée… » rit Lanie en réprimant son sourire. « Cela dit, j'suis contente qu'elle l'ai fait. »admit –elle. Javier écarquilla les yeux.

« Pardon ? »

« A vrai dire en y repensant, je trouve que je suis partie un peu trop vite… Je t'en aurais bien mis une aussi. » ajouta t- elle, légèrement contente. Javier ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« T'as raison, je l'aurais mérité. » reconnut –il. « Tu m'en veux ? »

« Ouais, un peu. » admit Lanie. « Pour être honnête je ne pensais pas que tu inviterais une fille aussi vite chez toi après notre « pause » » renchérit-elle.

« Wowowo, une minute. Notre « _rupture_ » » corrigea Javier d'un signe de la main.

« On a dit qu'on faisait une _pause_, Esposito. » reprit Lanie, campant sur sa position.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Et alors, une pause c'est pas une rupture ? » demanda t-il, paumé.

Lanie roula des yeux.

« C'est fou s'que les garçons sont basiques » maugréa t- elle.

« J'te remercie. » rit –il.

« Quand je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on fasse une pause, je pensais pas à une séparation définitive. » expliqua t-elle.

« Alors quel intérêt de se séparer? » s'étonna Javier, de plus en plus perdu.

Lanie soupira une énième fois.

« Ca sert à réfléchir…tu connais ce mot ? » se moqua t- elle gentiment.

« A propos du mariage, hein ? » devina Javier. Lanie acquiesça.

« Ca, et autre choses… » marmonna t- elle. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant ses mots. Javier se dit alors qu'il s'agissait du bon moment pour se lancer.

« Ecoute, Lanie…Faut que j'te dise….Kate m'a parlé. »

Lanie reposa un regard anxieux vers Javier.

« Elle m'a dit que tu t'étais mariée quand tu étais plus jeune, et que tu en avais un mauvais souvenir. » Lanie bloqua quelques secondes immobile.

« C'est… une blague ? » articula t- elle.

Javier ravala sa salive.

« Heu…vu ta tête, j'aimerais bien…Mais non, c'est la vérité. » répondit –il en se faisant tout petit.

« Non mais je rêve ! » s'indigna Lanie, les bras ballants. Elle commença à faire les cents pas, nerveuses.

« Elle a _osé_ t'en parler ? » reprit –elle, froissée.

« Ouais. »

« J'hallucine ! Demain, je peux te dire qu'il y aura le corps de Kate Beckett sur ma table d'autopsie ! » promis t- elle, excédée. Javier ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« T'arrivera pas à lui faire la peau…Castle la protégera. »

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle te l'ai dit ! » reprit Lanie, en ignorant sa petite note « Caskett ». Elle se retournant vers lui, toujours choquée.

« Et moi j'arrive pas à croire que ça soit par elle que je l'ai appris, plutôt que par toi. » intervint Esposito, légèrement plus froid. Lanie le fixa, interdite. La, elle allait vraiment s'énerver.

« J'en ai jamais parlé d'accord ? Uniquement à Kate, hier après midi, mais uniquement parce qu'elle a finit par me tirer les vers du nez. Elle est incroyablement horripilante quand elle s'y met ! » s'énerva Lanie, irritée.

« Je confirme. » intervint discrètement Javier.

« Et ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je sois fière et dont j'aime parler ! » renchérit –elle, toujours aussi remontée. « Et je te signale que j'étais venue t'en parler, le soir ou je t'ai vu avec Barbie !» ajouta t-elle, en haussant légèrement la voix.

Javier sourit légèrement en entendant ce petit surnom, malgré l'état de révolte de Lanie.

« En fait, elle s'appelle Kaylie. » corrigea t-il, ce qui lui valut un regard très très noir du Dr Parish.

« Enfin on s'en fou. » se rattrapa t-il. « Alors c'est pour ça que t'as flippé quand Jenny nous a parlé de mariage ? »

Lanie acquiesça.

« J'me sentais pas prête à en parler, avec toi ou avec n'importe qui d'autre. » avoua t- elle, gênée, en replaçant une de ses longues mèches noires derrière son oreille.

« Et ben je te cache pas que ça me vexe un peu que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler et que tu me considères comme « n'importe qui d'autres »…mais je respecte. »

Lanie hocha la tête.

« Je ne te considère pas comme n'importe qui, Javier. C'est juste que c'est une page que j'ai mis du temps à tourner, alors je pensais que tout ressasser serait difficile. » admit –elle. Esposito la dévisagea, et se sentit coupable d'avoir précédemment balancer à Kate que même les cadavres qu'elle disséquait étaient plus émotifs qu'elle. Elle était émotive. Et elle lui paraissait pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, vulnérable et touchante. Exactement comme lorsqu'elle avait sonné à son appartement la veille, ou lorsqu'elle s'était ruée sur le corps de Kate, lors de la fusillade il y avait à peine quelques mois.

« Ca te soulagerais peut être d'en parler avec la bonne personne, tu ne crois pas ? » lui proposa t-il en la fixant d'un regard entendu.

« Tu veux dire que tu es cette personne ? » comprit –elle en haussant un sourcil.

Esposito s'approcha d'elle en acquiesçant.

«J'aimerais bien. Mais bonne personne ou non, je pense que ça pourrait te faire du bien. Lanie écoute… » Commença t-il en attrapant ses mains. « J'veux pas te demander en mariage du jour au lendemain, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je me fiche du mariage. Et si c'est une chose que tu ne veux pas évoquer, on ne l'évoquera jamais…J'aurais simplement aimé que tu m'en parles, plutôt de rompre avec moi. » avoua t-il.

Lanie le fixa quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il avait raison, elle aurait du lui en parler. Toujours muette, Javier en déduit par son silence qu'elle n'avait toujours pas envie de lui en parler. Il lui sourit un peu tristement.

« Enfin bref. Si tu veux en parler, tu sais que je suis là…je serais toujours là. J'te laisse, mes cinq minutes sont écoulées. » termina t-il dans un sourire en se penchant sur elle. Il l'embrassa sur le front et se redressa, la fixant quelques dans les yeux. Lanie le fixa sans même cligner des yeux, comme hypnotisée.

Il relâcha doucement ses mains, et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle le rattrapa par le bras. Il se retourna alors légèrement surpris, tandis qu'elle avait toujours ses mains autour de son bras.

« Tu restes diner ? » lui proposa t- elle.

...

**Dernier chapitre** à suivre...il est en cours de fignolage ;) J'espère que ça vous plait toujours! xxx


	4. Javier & Lanie

Suite et fin! **Merci** encore pour toutes les reviews et messages...**du fond du coeur**! Et bonne lecture! xoxo

...

Lanie reposa la boite de pâtes et ses baguettes sur la petite table du salon, et attrapa son verre de vin. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé, et avaient parlé de tout et de rien pendant vingt minutes, comme au bon vieux temps. La situation ne leur semblait plus si bizarre que ça.

« C'était vraiment trop bon…si seulement je pouvais cuisiner comme ça. » soupira Lanie en reposant son verre sur la table, tandis qu'Esposito attrapa le sien.

« Tu seras jamais pire que moi. » reconnut -il dans un sourire.

« Ouais, ça je sais. » ajouta t-elle en le fixant d'un regard un peu provocateur, attendant sa réaction. Il releva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Lanie semblait beaucoup plus décontractée, et pas sur la défensive comme ça avait été le cas plutôt dans la soirée.

« Dit donc ! T'es pas un restau quatre étoiles non plus… » reprit Javier, vexé. « Mais c'est pas grave, tant que tu sais composer les numéros des bon traiteurs, je te pardonne…Et puis tu as un tas d'autres qualités… » termina t-il dans un clin d'œil. Lanie sourit.

« Oh, voyez-vous ça. Et lesquelles ? »

« Arrête, tu le sais très bien. »

« Non, j'en sais rien. » mentit Lanie, en tortillant une mèche noire entre ses doigts. Elle était un peu plus joueuse et moins contrariée qu'avant. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à nouveau à la « Lanie » normale, en clair.

« Et bien… tu es intelligente, perspicace, drôle, et surtout, tu arrives à être sexy même en jogging. »

Lanie explosa de rire.

« N'importe quoi. » rit –elle en roulant des yeux.

« Si, j'tassure. Le jogging te va trop bien. Et ce débardeur…» il ne termina pas sa phrase et la dévora des yeux avec un regard charmeur. Lanie le regarda dans un sourire, attendrie.

« T'es pas mal non plus, tu sais. » lui dit-elle sur un ton charmeur à son tour.

« C'est ce que mon ex disait aussi ! » répondit Javier en reposant son verre de rouge sur la table basse devant eux.

« Le problème, » reprit –il en se raclant la gorge, « c'est qu'elle ma quitté pour de mauvaises raisons. En fait elle faisait un blocage sur le mariage et elle refusait même de me raconter sa vie… » expliqua t-il avec un regard malicieux.

Lanie le fusilla du regard, un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bon ça va, t'as gagné. » soupira t- elle. Javier sourit, fier de lui.

« Je t'écoute. »

Lanie passa une main dans ses longs cheveux. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle cherchait ses mots.

«Alors voilà. Il s'appelait Michael et on s'est connu à la fac de médecine. On a passés deux semestres complètement torrides… »

« Torrides, carrément ? » l'interrompit Javier, surpris.

« Ooooh oui. » répondit Lanie en lui faisant de gros yeux. Javier grinça des dents.

« Petit veinard, ce Michael. » plaisanta t-il à demi mots.

« On se connaissait depuis à peine un an quand on a décidé de se marier. Il m'a demandé en mariage un peu par hasard d'ailleurs, et j'ai dit oui. J'étais une gamine irresponsable, émotionnellement instable et surtout aveuglément amoureuse.» énuméra Lanie.

« Evidemment ma mère n'était pas franchement consentante…Et lui n'avait plus de parents. J'ai un peu tourné le dos à ma famille pour lui. » se rappela t- elle.

« Ca a pas du être facile… » intervint Esposito. Lanie hocha la tête.

« Non pas vraiment. C'est aussi pour ça que ça passe mal avec ma mère…elle m'en a toujours un peu voulu d'avoir fait ça contre sa volonté. Quoi qu'il en soit, quelques mois après, il a commencé à traîner avec des gens pas très recommandable, et il a quitté la fac du jour au lendemain. Il ne voulait même plus devenir médecin. En fait il ne voulait plus rien faire de sa vie. Il a découvert la drogue, et il s'est mit à boire un peu trop. Il a fini par me tromper…un bon millier de fois. » se souvint –elle, en essayant de se remémorer toutes les filles avec qui il l'avait trahie.

« Quel petit con. » la coupa Esposito en hochant la tête. Lanie sourit à cette remarque.

« C'était effectivement un petit con. » approuva t- elle. « Bref un soir ou j'ai découvert qu'il me trompait, on s'est engueulé, et t il en est venu aux mains. » reprit –elle beaucoup plus sérieusement, la voix légèrement tremblante. Javier cessa de sourire. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, la sentant de plus en plus crispée.

« Il m'a à peine touché, et c'est arrivé une seule fois, mais c'était la fois de trop. C'est vraiment ce soir là que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais aucun avenir avec lui. Alors j'ai voulu le quitter. J'ai eu du mal parce qu'il me faisait presque peur…et même s'il m'a souvent juré qu'il allait arrêter ses conneries, j'ai quand même demandé le divorce. Un an après, c'était fini, on était divorcé. Il a voulu qu'on recolle les morceaux pendant un moment, mais j'ai décidé de partir, de me reconstruire ailleurs, et j'ai fini mes études à New York. » Conclut –elle.

« Je vois…maintenant je comprends mieux. » répondit Esposito d'une voix douce.

« Tu sais tout. Content ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Content que tu ais autant souffert dans ton passé, sûrement pas. Mais je suis content que tu me l'ais dit, oui. » répondit –il dans un sourire.

« Comme si j'avais eu le choix… » marmonna t- elle en portant son verre de vin à sa bouche.

« D'accord, j'ai peut être un peu insisté, mais c'était pour la bonne cause… » se défendit –il. Lanie lui sourit tendrement.

« Y a quand même quelque chose que je comprends pas », reprit –il, le regard froncé.

« J'técoute. »

« Tu dits que tu n'es pas fière de cette époque de ta vie et de ce mariage, mais ce n'était pas ta faute si ça n'a pas marché…Alors pourquoi tu te le reproches, encore aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda t- il.

« Parce que rater un mariage, c'est un échec, et parce que j'aurais aimé le faire qu'une fois dans ma vie, en choisissant la bonne personne, tu vois. Avant j'avais une vision plus traditionnelle des choses…un mariage qui fonctionne, passer le reste de sa vie avec la même personne, des enfants…Mais depuis j'ai complètement changé de façon de penser. Et je sais pas si j'ai envie de me remarier un jour. » expliqua t- elle. Esposito hocha la tête.

« Tu devrais arrêter de te torturer avec ça, Lanie. C'est le passé…et puis le mariage n'est pas une case obligée. » ajouta t-il avec douceur. Lanie le fixa, haussant un sourcil.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? »s'étonna t- elle. Il rectifia légèrement.

« Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai été élevé dans un milieu plutôt traditionnel, que le mariage chez les latinos c'est sacré et je te caches pas que j'ai toujours pensé que je finirais marié un jour, mais ça veut pas dire que ça arrivera…Après tout, c'est un engagement à deux. Si ma chérie veut pas, je vais avoir du mal à me marier tout seul… » ajouta t-il plus légèrement en regardant dans le vague. Lanie elle, le regardait intensément et sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il était juste adorable.

« T'as raison », enchaîna t- elle alors. « Faut que j'arrête d'y penser, c'est le passé et de toute façon, la page est tournée. C'est simplement un échec personnel et j'ai HORREUR d'échouer...et de perdre. » termina t-elle en faisant de gros yeux, ce qui amusa Esposito.

« Ouais, j'avais remarqué. » rit –il. « Tu te rappelles de ce soir ou on était allé jouer à la salle de jeu au coin de la 6eme et de la 42 eme ? La scène que tu m'a faite en rentrant ! » se remémora t-il en rigolant.

« T'avais triché ! » se défendit Lanie, offusquée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui filer une pichenette sur le bras.

« Faux. » protesta t-il calmement en hochant la tête. Lanie le foudroya du regard silencieusement. Elle n'avait pas envie de repartir dans ce débat là puisque cette soirée l'énervait encore.

« En tous cas…Ca m'a fait du bien de t'en parler. » reconnut –elle avec un peu de gêne. Esposito la dévora quelques secondes des yeux avant de se remettre à parler.

« Lanie, faut que tu comprennes une chose. C'est que mariage ou non, je ne suis pas Michael, et je le serais jamais. Je me drogue pas, je bois…mmm…on va dire modérément… » Hésita t-il dans un sourire.

« Sauf quand tu sors avec tes copains soldats… » s'en mêla Lanie avec ironie.

« Une petite cuite de temps en temps, ça nous rappelle le service…Je suis un grand nostalgique. » se défendit –il non sans humour.

« Voyez vous ça. » lança t- elle avec sarcasme.

« Enfin bref, surtout, jamais de la vie je ne lèverais la main sur toi. Tu le sais, non ? » demanda t-il en la fixant dans les yeux. Lanie sourit et tendit son bras et sa main pour aller caresser la joue du jeune homme. Elle posa sa main fraîche sur sa joue chaude et piquante, et la caressa tendrement.

« Bien sûre que je le sais. T'as toujours été génial avec moi. Et je sais que je suis en sécurité avec toi. » Murmura t- elle sans enlever sa main de sa peau. Il la laissa faire, comme hypnotisé par son contact.

« Jamais je pourrais te faire du mal. » ajouta t-il dans un murmure. Lanie grimaça légèrement en baissant sa main.

« Mm…Tu m'en as déjà fait…en ramenant Kaylie chez toi. » marmonna t- elle, dégoutée rien qu'en y repensant. Javier réprima son sourire.

« T'étais jalouse, alors ? » demanda t-il en la dévisageant. Lanie se mordit la lèvre, essayant de dissimuler sa jalousie.

« Mmm…Je sais pas si jalouse est le bon mot… »

« Je crois que si. » la coupa Javier dans un sourire. Elle le fixa, blasée, et obligée de le reconnaître.

« D'accord, peut être un tout petit peu. » mentit -elle. « Mais disons que j'étais surtout étonnée…je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre de fille, c'est tout. » ajouta t- elle. Esposito lui sourit et attrapa sa main, cette main avec laquelle elle caressait sa joue encore quelques secondes auparavant.

« C'est pas du tout mon genre de fille. » avoua t-il. Lanie lui fit de gros yeux.

« Javier Esposito, vous êtes un menteur.»

« Pas du tout, Docteur Parish. » répondit - il en hochant la tête. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main.

« Non mais arrête ! » rit la jeune femme. « Blonde, plantureuse, les yeux verts et un bonnet 95C ? »

« Tu es mille fois plus belle qu'elle. » la coupa Esposito. Elle le fixa d'un regard sceptique, qui se termina par un petit sourire satisfait.

« C'est gentil. C'est pas vrai, mais c'est gentil. » riposta Lanie.

Javier entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

« C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. » corrigea t-il. Il commença a faire bouger ses doigts entre les siens d'une manière douce et tendre qui la troublèrent totalement. Elle eu une soudaine envie de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser mais elle n'en fit rien. De son côté, Esposito la dévorait littéralement du regard, et l'idée de bondir sur elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche lui traversa également l'esprit…mais il n'osa pas.

« Bon, dits moi. C'est quoi le nom de famille de ton ex mari ? » reprit –il après quelques secondes à l'avoir dévorer des yeux. Lanie se racla la gorge, reprenant ses esprits.

« Kramer. Michael Kramer. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien…et il habite ou ? » ajouta t-il.

Lanie hocha la tête.

« On étudiait et on s'est marié dans l'Etat de Virginie. Mais Dieu seul sait ou il est, aujourd'hui. Non mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« J'aimerais juste faire une petite recherche sur lui demain au bureau, histoire de le retrouver, et de lui exploser la gueule… » Termina t-il sur un ton à la fois protecteur et menaçant. Lanie pouffa de rire et lâcha sa main, pour se rapprocher de lui. Elle se hissa vers lui et vint se blottir contre son torse, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Javier sembla surpris de se rapprochement mais il la laissa totalement faire.

« Laisse tomber…J'ai tourné la page. On était des gamins, ce mariage était une erreur, et Michael était une erreur de parcours… »

« Mais une erreur torride d'après ce que tu m'as dit. » précisa Esposito, légèrement amer. Lanie eu un sourire coquin.

« J'avoue que sur ce plan là… » elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se mordit la lèvre, amusée.

« N'en dit pas plus. » répliqua –t-il un peu sec. Son égo en prenait un coup.

« Mais ce que je retiens surtout, » reprit Lanie, « c'est que tu serais prêt à lui casser la gueule pour moi…et sache que ça te rend au moins 70% plus sexy que tu ne l'étais déjà. » avoua t- elle dans un sourire, en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Javier lui caressa les cheveux et sourit, amusé par sa remarque.

« Quoi qu'il en soit à cause de lui tu veux plus être avec moi, c'est une bonne raison pour lui refaire le portrait, tu ne trouves pas ? » fit –il remarqué, légèrement cynique. Lanie leva la tête vers lui, et il baissa la sienne pour capter son regard.

« Je veux toujours être avec toi. »

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, légèrement surpris.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sur que c'est vrai. J'ai aimé chaque seconde qu'on a passé ensemble. T'es quelqu'un de bien tu sais, Javier Esposito. » murmura t- elle en venant enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Javier ferma les yeux et savoura son contact, caressant toujours ses longs cheveux noir.

« Et toi t'es une femme extra ordinaire…courageuse, forte…je crois que je t'aime surtout pour ça….en dehors du fait que tu sois physiquement à tomber, bien sûr. » ajouta t-il plus légèrement. Lanie explosa de rire, pour la énième fois de la soirée. Elle était décidément trop bien avec lui.

« Alors tu m'aimes encore ? » demanda t- elle.

« A ton avis. » soupira t-il, en ne la regardant même pas. Lanie sourit et leva la tête vers lui, alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers elle.

« Dit le moi. » murmura t-elle. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu…tu ne vas pas prendre ça comme une demande en mariage et me refaire une scène, hein ? » s'assura t-il. Pour réponse, Lanie lui flanqua un léger coup de coude dans la côte.

« Aïe ! »

« Dit le moi. » redemanda t- elle.

« Si tu insistes… » souffla t-il. Il la fixa quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de continuer.

« Je t'aime, Lanie Parish. Comme un fou. » conclut –il dans un murmure avec un regard qui l'aurait fait littéralement fondre si elle avait été en chocolat.

Elle reposa sa tête contre son torse, dans un sourire satisfait.

« Comme un fou. Carrément ? »

« Carrément. » réitéra t-il.

« Alors tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir quitté plutôt que de t'avoir parler ? » demanda t- elle avec appréhension.

« Si, un peu. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime plus…Et saches que j'ai toujours envie d'être avec toi, moi aussi. » termina t-il en jouant avec une de ses longues mèches noires. Lanie adorait qu'on lui touche les cheveux et il le savait parfaitement.

« Quelle déclaration. » sourit malicieusement Lanie en enlevant sa tête de son torse pour venir le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

« D'ailleurs à ce propos, j'me sens un peu seul, là…J'aimerais bien que tu m'en fasses une aussi. » plaisanta t-il en lui offrant un sourire ravageur. Lanie sentait des papillons s'envoler au creux de son estomac, à chaque fois qu'il lui souriait comme ça.

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire à son tour, puis hissa sa tête jusqu'à celle du jeune homme qui baissa un peu la sienne quand il comprit qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Elle captura ses lèvres avec passion et posa sa main sur sa joue légèrement piquante. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement et il ne se fit pas prier pour lui répondre, enfouissant ses mains puissantes dans sa longue chevelure noire. Après quelques secondes à s'embrasser fougueusement, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, reprenant leurs souffles.

« Ca te va, comme déclaration ? » murmura t- elle, toujours essoufflée. Esposito respirait plutôt vite, lui aussi.

« C'est…c'est un bon début. » balbutia t-il, satisfait, en essuyant ses lèvres humides d'un de ses doigts.

« Alors, on…on est plus en pause ? » Demanda t-il.

« On est plus en pause. » confirma Lanie dans un beau sourire.

« Et ben…Quand je pense qu'on doit tout ça à Beckett, tu la remercieras, cette petite fouineuse… » murmura t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Tu veux dire que j'vais la tuer, oui ! » rétorqua sèchement Lanie.

« Merci, je vois que t'es ravie qu'on soit à nouveau ensemble ! »

Lanie roula des yeux.

« Peut importe le résultat, elle m'a trahie. Et crois moi, je ne laisserais pas passer ça. » trancha t- elle.

« Sois pas trop dur avec elle, Lanie. » lui conseilla t-il plus sérieusement. « Elle était inquiète pour toi. Et c'est de ma faute, je l'ai limite obligé à me faire des aveus. »

Lanie soupira, pensive.

« Bon…Si tu veux, je ne serais pas trop dure…mais j'ai quand même envie d'me venger un peu… » marmonna t- elle en rongeant distraitement son ongle de pouce.

Esposito roula des yeux, souriant.

« Pourquoi tant de haine… » souffla t-il, amusé. Mais Lanie l'ignora, déjà plongée dans ses plans machiavéliques.

« Déjà, on va continuer à leur faire croire qu'on est séparé, d'accord ? »

Javier sembla dubitatif quelques secondes, puis il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Ouais, ça peut être marrant de se faire la gueule au boulot. »

« Faudra qu'on soit convaincant. Parce qu'ils sont de plus en plus coriace à duper, les trois mousquetaires ! » Plaisanta t- elle en pensant à Ryan, Castle et Beckett.

« J'peux pas dire juste la vérité à Kevin ? Tu sais depuis le resto, il est limite en dépression à chaque fois qu'il me voit, et il fait que s'excuser c'est insupportable… et il parait que Jenny aussi le vit mal… »

« Elle peut ! » rétorqua Lanie. « C'est de sa faute si on a fait une pause… » maugréa t-elle avec mauvaise foie.

«Mmm… Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est ta faute, mais bon… » bredouilla Esposito entre ses dents.

« Bref, » le stoppa Lanie en lui offrant un petit regard assassin, « tu oublies qu'il passe son temps à papoter avec Castle…Crois moi, ton pote est une vrai passoire en ce moment ! » répondit Lanie. Esposito cogita sur ses paroles.

« Mm. C'est vrai qu'il discute plus avec Rick qu'avec moi ces temps ci… » fut –il obligé de reconnaitre avec une pointe d'amertume, limite jaloux.

« Tu vas t'en remettre, chéri » se moqua Lanie en tapotant énergiquement sa joue.

« Ensuite il faudrait que j'arrive à provoquer une situation embarrassante entre Rick et Kate de façon à ce que ça se fasse ENFIN entre eux. » reprit –elle, lancée dans ses projets. « Comme ça elle m'en voudra à mort sur le coup, mais comme il y aura une fin heureuse à tout ça, elle finira bien par me pardonner. » conclut - Lanie dans un sourire, fière d'elle.

« C'est fou ce que ma copine est brillante » plaisanta t-il, sa bouche contre son front.

« Ouais, je sais. » reconnut –elle avec modestie. « Mais j'aurais surement besoin de ton aide pour les coincer… »

« Tu sais bien que je peux rien te refuser, chica. » répondit Esposito en l'embrassant à nouveau sur le front.

« De toute façon, vu comme Kate se mêle de notre vie, on peut bien se mêler de la sienne, non ? » ajouta t-il comme pour se donner bonne conscience.

« Ah oui c'est totalement justifié. » acquiesça Lanie en dévoilant ses belles dents blanches, et en levant ses yeux pétillants vers lui.

« On fait une bonne équipe, Docteur Parish. » murmura t-il en se penchant sur elle.

« Très bonne. » acquiesça Lanie dans un murmure en venant l'embrasser avec passion, lorsque ses lèvres furent tout prêt des siennes. Elle passa ensuite une main derrière la tête du jeune homme et l'attira doucement contre elle, se couchant progressivement sur le canapé. Toujours collé à sa bouche, Javier se laissa tomber sur elle en prenant soin de ne pas trop l'écraser.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Marmonna t-il en se détachant furtivement de ses lèvres, qu'il captura à nouveau avec ferveur quelques secondes plus tard.

« Toi aussi. » admit –elle lorsqu'il fit glisser sa bouche sur sa joue en descendant doucement jusqu'à son cou. Elle s'en cambra presque de plaisir lorsque soudain, il décolla sa bouche de sa peau.

« Attends, faut que j'te demande un truc » dit –il subitement en la cherchant du regard.

« Quoi ? » demanda t- elle à bout de souffle et complètement étonnée.

« Dit moi… » hésita t-il en se mordant les lèvres, « Avec moi, c'est plus torride qu'avec ton erreur d'ex mari, pas vrai ? » demanda t-il finalement.

Lanie pouffa de rire et redoubla d'envie de l'embrasser.

« A côté de toi, lui c'était un enfant de cœur, chéri… » avoua t- elle d'une voix suave, avec un beau regard charmeur. Flatté, Esposito sentit son sourire s'élargir malgré lui, et surtout, son égo se renflouer considérablement.

« Bonne réponse. » répondit-il dans un murmure, en venant l'embrasser à nouveau.

_The end_

_..._

et voilaaaa! Petite histoire Esplanie, finie. J'aime bien que ça finisse comme ça car ils sont torrides tous les deux lol j'adore leur alchimie et particulièrement la première scene ou on les voit ensemble dans le 3x12...et je voulais que ça se finisse un peu dans le même esprit...Pas trop torride pour rester dans l'esprit de la série, désolées pour ceux/celles que ça aurait intéressé! lol.

Bref j'espère que ce petit Esplanie centric vous a plu...Je les adore et j'espère qu'on les reverra ensemble à l'avenir!( je digère toujours pas leur rupture, on a intêret a nous expliquer pourquoi et plus vite que ça!)

J'en profite pour vous remercier encore d'avoir lu & reviewé, et aussi pour vous dire que j'ai posté y a deux jours "Un rendez vous peut en cacher un autre", un one shot Esplanie aussi qui raconte tout simplement comment Lanie et Espo ont eu l'idée de sortir ensemble pour la première fois. Si vous le lisez, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.

A très vite! xxx_  
><em>


End file.
